Simplemente Amor
by Bondo Murasaki
Summary: Ranma se encuentra en medio de una boda, Akane se ve como la princesa de un cuento, sabe que no podria arrepentirse de la decision que ha tomado, ¿o, si?, porque nunca se sabe cuando te traicionara el corazón. Una historia corta de amor, que espero te robe mi atencion. Estatus: Terminada
1. Simplemente Amor

Hola que tal, la siguiente historia es de mi propia imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, sin ninguno fin de lucro.

Simplemente amor.

La luz de la mañana entro de golpe por su ventana, el joven, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y levantarse, salió a darse un baño como de costumbre y noto que había algo raro en el ambiente, oía voces y movimiento dentro de la casa.

Se vistió, con ese traje de gala que lo hacía ver tan apuesto, tan seguro, tan Ranma Saotome, sabía que su decisión era la correcta, era lo que necesitaba para convertirse en el artista marcial que siempre había soñado ya sin ninguna restricción.

Salió de su habitación y no pudo evitar escuchar las voces que salían del cuarto de Akane, se encontraba con sus hermanas mayores Nabiki y Kasumi.

-Creo que olvide el ramo en mi habitación, iré por él y enseguida vuelvo- les dijo Kasumi a sus hermanas, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia su cuarto, en cuanto se perdió de vista, Ranma se asomó por la puerta que había quedado entreabierta y la vio, tan esplendida, con su hermoso cabello cubierto de flores, vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza, como una princesa, tan jovial y tan…. Hermosa!

-Hermana que linda te ves- escucho la voz de Nabiki que le decía a Akane, -Que bueno que al fin te decidiste a dar el sí, ya te habías tardado, además tendrás un esposo excelente-

-Gracias Nabiki, no sabes que gusto me da que tu opines eso sobre él, en verdad que estoy muy emocionada- dijo Akane con una voz un tanto nerviosa.

Kasumi volvía por el pasillo hacia la habitación y Ranma logro escabullirse rápidamente por las escaleras, sabía que no debían verlo ahí, ya que "nadie", puede ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Decidió esperar a que todos salieran de la casa para salir de su escondite, quería verla una vez más antes de partir hacia la ceremonia, así que se quedó oculto entre algunas plantas del jardín, y la vio salir, tan sonriente, acompañada de sus hermanas y su padre, incluso los padres de el mismo iban junto a ella, la vio subir a un coche y partir hacia su destino.

Ranma corrió rápidamente, saltando entre los tejados, sabía que no debía llegar tarde, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Al llegar a la iglesia se percató que había llegado antes, vio a muchos de sus amigos al entrar, algunos murmuraban entre ellos, se apresuró a tomar su lugar y espero, todos se pusieron de pie en cuanto ella entro al recinto, camino elegantemente por el pasillo hacia el altar, fijo su mirada en él y le sonrió, Akane tomo la mano que su prometido le ofrecía y decidida participo de todo el ritual.

Ranma, no pudo evitar sentir como el alma se le iba del cuerpo, Akane, su Akane se estaba casando, y no era con él, sino con otro, un joven apuesto de ojos castaños y sonrisa amable, y ahí estaba el viéndolo todo, como había prometido, cuando decidió decirle a Akane que lo de ellos no funcionaría más que como amigos, recordaba vagamente sus lágrimas y su triste aprobación. El terminó con todo, decidió acabar con el compromiso para dedicarse a su entrenamiento y pensar en su futuro, en el de él, solo en él.

Aunque no recordaba que palabras había usado, ni que le había dicho, ni hace cuanto, lo único que sabía era que se había equivocado, que Akane le había tomado la palabra y ahora estaba casándose con otro, obligándole como buen amigo, a participar de la ceremonia, dejo de lado sus pensamientos, cuando escucho su voz pronunciando sus votos al hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en su esposo, recordó que un par de días antes los leyó para que le diera su opinión, no les dio importancia, al menos no produjeron el mismo efecto que ahora, como si cada palabra que ella decía le arrebatara un soplo de aire a todo su ser.

 _Amor, tu eres el aire del cual respiro,_

 _Un momento de paz, en el cual yo vivo,_

 _Amor, eres la cálida brisa de verano que acarició mi rostro,_

 _Aquella noche de invierno._

 _Amor, eres el mar, intenso y fuerte,_

 _Y al mismo tiempo suave como la arena que has de acariciar._

 _Amor, sé que nunca me has de dejar, porque yo soy tu, y tú eres yo, porque nos complementamos, porque tu risa me da alegría, porque tu llanto será mi llanto y tu vida será la mía._

La ceremonia termino, y Ranma se acercó a felicitar a los nuevos esposos, y no pudo evitarlo, la abrazo, como nunca en su vida y deseo no tener que soltarla jamás, quiso huir con ella, correr lo más rápido que pudiera, llevarla lejos.

-Gracias por venir Ranma, en verdad agradezco que hayas entrado a mi vida y me hayas ayudado a crecer, ya que sin ti, este momento de felicidad no lo estaría viviendo- le dijo Akane con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se apresuró a limpiarlas, tomo la mano de su ahora esposo y se fue.

-La has perdido para siempre, y ahora, ¿qué harás?, qué sentido tiene ser un gran artista marcial si no tienes a quien proteger, qué sentido tiene aprender sino tienes con quien compartir el conocimiento, qué sentido tiene amar sino tienes a alguien que te corresponda- se dijo así mismo, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro, no pudo evitar sentir pena y dolor, sentía un vacío en el pecho inmenso, ya no había nada que hacer, solo desear que fuera feliz.

Era una cálida mañana de verano, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara y le obligo a abrir los ojos, noto que estaban húmedos, había llorado, aunque no podía recordar el motivo debido al aturdimiento que sentía, parece que había dormido un poco más de la cuenta.

-Ranmaaaaa!, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que llamarte?, que no ves la hora, se hace tarde para ir a la escuela, sino te apuras te voy a dejar- le grito Akane un tanto molesta desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Fue un sueño, solo un sueño- se dijo Ranma en voz baja, -eso significa que tengo otra oportunidad-, se levantó rápidamente y tomo una hoja y un lápiz y escribió una nota.

Más tarde durante la hora del almuerzo, Akane se disponía a ir a tomar el almuerzo con sus amigas cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un sobre pegado a uno de sus libros.

-Akane date prisa, me muero de hambre- le dijo una impaciente Sayuri.

-Espera un momento, o mejor adelántense, ya las alcanzo en un momento-contesto Akane, que en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuál era el contenido del sobre, el cual solo tenía "Akane Tendo", escrito con lápiz. Lo abrió y leyó lo que decía:

 _Akane, tu eres el aire del cual respiro,_

 _Un momento de paz, en el cual yo vivo,_

 _Akane, eres la cálida brisa de verano que acarició mi rostro,_

 _Aquella noche de invierno._

 _Akane, eres el mar, intenso y fuerte,_

 _Y al mismo tiempo suave como la arena que has de acariciar._

 _Akane, sé que nunca me has de dejar, porque yo soy tú, y tú eres yo, porque nos complementamos, porque tu risa me da alegría, porque tu llanto será mi llanto y tu vida será la mía._

Sonrió para sus adentros y apretó la carta contra su pecho, no tenía firma, pero en el fondo sabía de quien eran esas palabras, aunque nunca lo dijera, ya llegaría el momento. Ranma la observaba desde una ventana del salón y le alegro ver su reacción, también escuchar sus palabras, que esperaba algún día ser capaz de escuchar de frente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Ranma-

Si has llegado aquí, te agradezco tu atención, es la primera vez que escribo para la página y según yo lo he hecho lo mejor posible, si quieres puedes comentarme que te ha parecido y que me sugieres, me será de gran ayuda, mil gracias, por regalarme tu tiempo y tu atención.

Un abrazo para ti.


	2. De los sueños y otras calamidades

Hola que tal, la siguiente historia es de mi propia imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, sin ninguno fin de lucro.

CAPITULO 2. DE LOS SUEÑOS Y OTRAS CALAMIDADES.

-Se dice que en algunas culturas, sobre todo en las de occidente, se tiene la creencia ancestral de que los sueños tienen significados más profundos que el simple hecho de solo soñar, incluso, se ha mencionado desde hace muchos siglos, que los sueños pueden ser de carácter premonitorio si se saben interpretar- leía Nabiki en voz alta mientras sostenía una revista entre sus manos, sus hermanas la escuchaban atentamente.

-vaya, entonces será posible conocer mi futuro a través de los sueños- comento Akane un poco sorprendida.

-eso no es verdad, ese artículo no es más que una mentira comercial, para vender esa revista a muchachitas ilusas como tu- comento Ranma en un tono desenfadado resultando tan amable como siempre.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres un amargado, seguramente tú ni siquiera sueñas, imagínate, poder ver lo que pasara en tus propios sueños- dijo Akane mientras juntaba las manos con ilusión y suspiraba.

-Eres una boba, por creer esas cosas, además, yo creo que ni en sueños alguien se acercaría a ti, imagínate soñar con una chica tan fea y poco atractiva como…- Ranma no pudo terminar la frase pues Akane lo callo de un golpe bastante certero.

-Grosero, cretino, pues déjame decirte que estoy segura que en algún lugar hay alguien que sueña conmigo, y puede ser que ese alguien esté más cerca de lo que crees, tú no puedes saberlo porque eres un insensible…- Todo esto lo dijo mientras recordaba la nota que le habían dejado en el libro, no había mejor prueba que eso.

-Ya basta chicos, no creo que esa sea la forma correcta de comportarse, recuerden que aunque estén comprometidos, primero que nada son amigos y los amigos se deben respeto- Les reprendió ligeramente la señora Nodoka.

Akane subió a su habitación y busco entre sus cajones la carta que había encontrado esa mañana entre sus libros, le parecía tan irreal, como podía alguien tan insensible escribir una nota de amor tan bella como esa, tal vez, pensó, esa carta no era de Ranma, ya que incluso la letra era bastante buena.

-No, en verdad que ahora puedo asegurar que Ranma no escribió la carta, pero, entonces.. ¿Quién lo hizo?, tengo que averiguarlo de alguna forma, por lo menos para agradecer el gesto, pero ¿Cómo?, ya se me ocurrirá algo-

Mientras tanto, Ranma en su cuarto, analizaba cada una de las palabras del artículo, si bien era cierto que esas revistas solo escribían mentiras, no podía evitar sentir un poco de malestar al recordar su sueño, además, era precisamente ese sueño el que le había dado las palabras exactas que debía escribirle a su amada Akane, que tal si era una premonición, en verdad ¿estaba destinado a perder a Akane por voluntad propia?, no, claro que no, incluso sería capaz de invocar al _Baku_ de ser necesario.

Al día siguiente, y para sacarse de la cabeza la carta de amor, Akane se decidió a inscribirse al taller de informática, no era muy buena utilizando dichos aparatos y ni digamos de su manejo de los programas informáticos, además eso mejoraría su rendimiento escolar.

-Qué tontería es esa, soñar despierta por unas simples palabras en rima, además ni siquiera se atrevieron a firmar la carta, seguramente fue una broma de mal gusto, voy a olvidarme de este asunto de una vez por todas- se dijo Akane decidida, mientras atravesaba la puerta del salón de informática. -Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, he venido a inscribirme al taller-

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Yume Amai, soy el encargado del taller de informática, será un gusto ayudarte a resolver todas tus dudas, por favor pasa- Le dijo muy amablemente un joven de lindos ojos castaños.

Una semana después de haber comenzado sus clases de informática, Akane decidió invitar a Yume a su casa, ya que le había enseñado muchas cosas durante los últimos días, además de que era un joven muy agradable, le había tomado aprecio muy rápido. Y no era para menos, ya que muy a su pesar, este joven era todo lo contrario a Ranma, siempre se mostraba atento y amable con ella, no la insultaba, y muchas cosas más que no puedo recordar. Al llegar a casa, lo presento con sus hermanas, y le pidió de favor que le ayudara a instalar su nueva computadora en su cuarto.

-No te preocupes Akane, en seguida les llevo un poco de té- se ofreció amablemente Kasumi, en cuanto los chicos se despidieron subiendo por las escaleras.

-creo que será una buena idea que te quedes a cenar, así conocerías a mi padre y a los demás, incluyendo a mi fabuloso prometido- Akane se río al terminar la frase, en verdad que en muy pocos días le había tomado confianza a Yume, le había contado de su compromiso y de su inexistente relación con Ranma, incluso bromeaba con eso.

-oohh, en verdad que muero de curiosidad, no creo que el chico sea tan terrible como lo pintas, lo que pasa es que, querida Akane, tu no comprendes el comportamiento de los hombres, para algunos es muy fácil expresar los sentimientos, pero para otros en realidad que puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza, además, no culpo a tu prometido por ponerse nervioso, ya que en realidad tiene una novia muy linda- le dijo Yume con mucha confianza.

-Qué cosas dices Yume, el único que podría creer eso eres tú, la realidad es que Ranma y yo solo nos vemos como amigos, nadie podría aceptar un compromiso por la fuerza y sobre todo hay que tomar en cuenta que él ha dejado muy en claro que no…-Akane interrumpió la frase,- sabes, mejor sigamos con la instalación, nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer y estamos hablando de tonterías.

-tienes razón, linda Akane, comencemos- al decir eso, Yume le regalo una gran sonrisa a Akane, que la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa, no era la primera vez que el joven le provocaba una reacción así, era muy evidente para ella aunque no podía aceptarlo, que sentía algo diferente por él, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y no podía controlarlo.

Ranma se encontraba sentado a la mesa cuando Kasumi llamo a todos a cenar, se encontraba realmente hambriento, había pasado toda la tarde en el dojo entrenando muy duramente junto con su padre, el cual había decidido rendirse al caer por enésima vez al estanque del jardín.

Uno a uno se fueron sentando a cenar, la última en aparecer fue Akane con su invitado, Ranma de la impresión casi suelta su plato, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver por primera vez, frente a frente al nuevo amigo de Akane, con el que pasaba todas la tardes desde hacía una semana. Sentía algo familiar en él, algo que no le agrado.

Akane lo tomo del brazo con mucha familiaridad invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella en la mesa. -Familia, les presento a Yume Amai, él es mi asesor de informática, acaba de resolver mi vida al instalar esa computadora y es mi mejor amigo- dijo Akane con una sonrisa tan grande, que no le había visto antes, ¿o sí?, y lo recordó, era el mismo chico, aquel que apareció en su sueño, era el chico de sus pesadillas.

Después de la cena y una vez que Yume se hubo marchado, Ranma decidió ir y aclarar las cosas con Akane, le diría todo, lo del sueño, lo de la carta, lo mucho que le molestaba la presencia de su nuevo amigo, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la habitación de su prometida y se detuvo frente a la puerta, no pudo hacerlo, no se atrevió ni siquiera a tocarla. Despues de todo lo que habia sufrido en sueños, de sentir la pena de perderla para siempre, de saber que una decision puede cambiar el curso de su vida, se quedo Ranma Saotome por primera vez, sin poder hacer nada.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, sabía que no tenía sentido, se acostó con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, "eso de los sueños es una calamidad".

Si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque has dedicado un poco de tu tiempo a mi historia y te lo agradezco mucho, espero que te haya gustado, saludos. Y un abrazo para ti. Por cierto, aquí dejo la explicación de lo que es el Baku que menciona Ranma.

 _Baku: según la mitología japonesa, es un ser protector de los sueños, ya que se alimenta de las pesadillas, por lo que, se puede decir que si no quieres tener malos sueños debes pedirle a Baku que se los coma y de esta forma solo tendrás buenos sueños._


	3. Chapter 3 Déjala ir

Hola, que tal !, esta historia es de mi propia imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro.

CAPITULO 3. DÉJALA IR.

El frio se empezaba a sentir por las calles de Nerima, el paisaje se teñía de ocre al pasar de los días, habían pasado dos meses desde que Ranma tuvo su premonición, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, se le había convertido en un hábito obsesivo, y lo peor de todo, era que a esas alturas aun no tenía un plan definido sobre lo que debía hacer ante tal situación. Era un cobarde, sí, eso es lo que era Ranma Saotome, porque a pesar de tener un aviso con mucha anticipación, no había movido un solo dedo para evitar perder a Akane, es más, ni siquiera era capaz de decirle que él le había enviado una carta con unos versos, unos versos que había visto en un sueño.

Todo esto pensaba Ranma mientras caminaba solo con rumbo a la escuela, Akane se había marchado hacia un rato, seguramente acompañada de su adorado Yume. Ya había tenido que soportar los últimos dos meses, Yume en la casa, Yume en la escuela, Yume en el cine, Yume en el parque, Yume en el dojo, estaba realmente harto.

-Ranchan,… Ranchan- La voz de Ukyo, lo saco de sus pensamientos negativos, la vio correr hacia el por el pasillo, mientras agitaba una hoja que llevaba en la mano.

-Ranchan, adivina que, va a haber un baile, un baile de disfraces, aquí en la escuela, será a finales de octubre, dime que iras conmigo, por favor, ahora que Akane te ha dejado de lado, soy tu prometida super oficial, tienes que ir conmigo, Ranchan… que emoción!-

Al escuchar la frase "Akane te ha dejado", fue que Ranma reacciono.

-Escucha Ukyo, quien ha dicho que Akane me dejo, debe ser una broma, como si ella estuviera en condiciones de dejarme, eso jamás-

-Ranchan, todo el mundo lo dice, ahora siempre esta con ese muchacho de tercer grado, el encargado del taller de informática, pero a quien le importa lo que haga Akane, tu eres el mejor mi Ranchan-

Con un poco de orgullo recuperado, Ranma continuo hablando,- Claro que si Ukyo, iré contigo a ese baile- mientras pensaba "Ahora sí, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, vamos a ver quién gana este juego"

Pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, Akane asistía a sus clases en el taller de informática todos los días y Ranma hacia como que ignoraba las actividades de su prometida, aunque no podía negar que se encontraba realmente molesto, incluso muchas veces estuvo a punto de confesarle a Akane lo de la nota en el libro, pero eso arruinaría su plan y no tendría el efecto deseado.

-Es a prueba de bobos- se decía a sí mismo, el plan era muy sencillo, Ranma planeaba ir al baile con Ukyo, hacer de cuenta que trataba de aprovecharse de la situación, Akane se daría cuenta y se molestaría con él, Ranma le haría ver que todo era culpa de ella, por abandonarlo, por cambiarlo por un desconocido, por dejar que todos hablaran de el a sus espaldas y lo llamaran "el dejado", Akane terminaría pidiéndole perdón, y todo volvería a la normalidad, no podía fallar.

-¿de qué te ríes bobo?, y además aquí solo, cualquiera que te viera diría que has perdido la razón- le dijo Akane con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, metiche- le contesto rápidamente Ranma.

-uy, pero que genio, cualquiera que te viera diría que eres un amargado-

-mira quien lo dice, la chica más fea de todo Nerima, apuesto a que tú solo te pondrás tu ropa de entrenamiento para ir al baile- contesto mordazmente Ranma.

-Eres un grosero, por eso ya no hablo contigo, es más, para tu información si iré al baile y llevare un disfraz muy bonito, y lo mejor, es que no tendré que ir contigo ni tendré que aguantar todos tus insultos- le dijo Akane un poco molesta, se levantó dispuesta a irse.

-Pues siento compasión por la persona que se atreva a ir contigo- le grito Ranma desde donde estaba sentado.

-Eres un idiota- le grito Akane mientras le arrojaba al mismísimo maestro Happosai a la cara, que tuvo la mala fortuna de pasar por ahí en ese preciso momento.

-pero que le pasa a Akane, ¿Por qué me trata tan mal?, si yo no le hice nada, solo soy un pobre viejecito que busca un poco de tranquilidad- lloraba el maestro Happosai, mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-discúlpela maestro, así se ponen las mujeres de irritables cuando tienen que hacer cosas como dejar de comer para entrar en sus disfraces para el baile- y fue lo último que dijo Ranma antes de recibir un golpe certero y poderoso de Akane.

"mmm, así que habrá un baile, yo también quiero ir, necesito divertirme de vez en cuando, no puedo estar siempre encerrado en esta casa, no voy a perdérmelo por nada del mundo" dijo en sus pensamientos el maestro Happosai, mientras Akane salía de la habitación.

Por la noche, Ranma decidió pedirle disculpas a Akane por su comportamiento de la tarde, es verdad que no pensaba confesarle nada de sus locuras románticas, pero pensó seriamente que si se había pasado de la raya con sus comentarios sobre el baile, además, si se mostraba menos irritante su plan resultaría mejor.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, tocó y Akane le respondió, -Pase por favor-

Al percatarse que se trataba de Ranma le dijo- Ah, eres tú-

Ranma no dio tregua al enfrentamiento, -Akane, he venido a pedirte disculpas, en verdad creo que me he comportado muy mal contigo últimamente, quizá es por los exámenes, he estado un poco estresado- Trato de evitar cualquier comentario sobre su amigo Yume.

-Ranma, en verdad que aprecio mucho que hayas venido a disculparte, si tienes razón, los exámenes han estado muy difíciles, lo bueno es que pronto terminaran, y se aproxima el baile, quizá te puedas relajar-

-Este, mmm, bueno, yo creo que sí, la verdad que no estoy muy emocionado, Ukyo, me invito y quiere que vaya disfrazado de un zombie asesino o algo así, la verdad que no se me da mucho lo de bailar- Contesto Ranma con un poco más de confianza.

-Que bien, Yume y yo iremos….- Akane no pudo terminar la frase porque Ranma la interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Disculpa Akane, pero ya tengo que irme, la verdad que estoy muy cansado y solo quería venir a disculparme y creo que ya todo está mejor, buenas noches- Ranma no espero la contestación y salió rápidamente de la habitación de Akane, no estaba de humor para escuchar hablar sobre Yume y mucho menos para saber si se disfrazaría de príncipe, sapo o hada, ya tenía suficiente con saber que Akane iría con él.

El día del baile todos los alumnos se fueron temprano para empezar a preparar sus disfraces, las chicas eran las más emocionadas, no se hablaba de otra cosa entre la comunidad estudiantil, los organizadores del evento eran los únicos que seguían trabajando ya que se había anunciado que sería uno de los mejores bailes en muchos años.

A las 6:00 p.m., Ranma salió rumbo a la casa de Ukyo, ella le había prometido ayudarlo con su disfraz, así estarían listos los dos para llegar a las 8.00 p.m., a la hora de inicio.

Cuando llegaron al salón del baile, que en realidad era la cancha deportiva de la escuela, la encontraron muy diferente a lo habitual, la habían decorado con motivos a la fiesta de Halloween, que empezaba a hacerse muy popular entre los jóvenes que admiraban la cultura occidental, las paredes estaban cubiertas de figuras luminiscentes con formas de fantasmas, había globos, sillas con decoraciones terroríficas, una mesa de bebidas, telarañas colgando del techo, las ventanas habían sido cubiertas con telas oscuras para hacer notar las lámparas neón color verde y morado que habían sido colocadas por todas partes, frente a lo que sería la pista de baile se encontraba iluminado, con luces blancas normales, el dj que amenizaría la fiesta.

Como había prometido Ukyo vistió de Zombie a Ranma, el cual, a pesar de tener la cara pintada de un color verde grisáceo y la ropa hecha jirones, se veía bastante apuesto. Ukyo no se quedaba atrás, pues había conseguido un balance perfecto entre terror y sensualidad. Poco a poco empezó a llegar la gente y muy pronto la pista de baile estuvo a reventar, Ranma se encontraba sentado junto a Ukyo tomando una bebida, en realidad no le importaba ni un poco su pareja de baile, lo único que quería era encontrar a Akane para llevar a cabo su dichoso plan. Tampoco prestaba atención a la conversación, mucho menos cuando Ukyo le dijo que estaba por empezar el concurso de disfraces, solamente sintió un tirón en el brazo y se vio arrastrado hacia la pista de baile, donde por un momento habían detenido la música.

Entonces, la vio, Akane iba disfrazada de ángel, o al menos eso es lo que Ranma pensó, ya que llevaba un vestido blanco de satín y tenía un velo sobre la cabeza, al verla más de cerca noto también que tenía la cara cubierta de maquillaje blanco y los labios color negro, a Yume ni siquiera lo regreso a ver, pero suponía que iba vestido de príncipe, ya que Akane era la novia fantasma.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos sean al primer baile anual del día de brujas que ha organizado la dirección de la escuela Furinkan, esperamos que se diviertan y que sigan bailando- Se escuchó una voz a través de las bocinas. Ranma solo podía ver lo feliz que estaba Akane al lado de Yume, en cuanto comenzó la música nuevamente la vio entrar a la pista de baile de lo más divertida, eso, le dio valor para tomar a Ukyo de la mano, se dirigían a la pista de baile cuando de pronto, Ranma escucho unos gritos y una voz terriblemente familiar.

-Pero que lindas chicas!, por favor solo quiero un besito, y que me regalen alguna parte de su disfraz que está muy bonito!- Era la voz del maestro Happosai, que estaba acosando a un grupo de jovencitas vestidas de chicas " _maid",_ al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus faldas y se lanzaba sobre ellas.

-Pero que hace ese viejo pervertido aquí- dijo Ranma molesto, se acercó a el dispuesto a darle una paliza para tranquilizarlo, Ukyo fue tras de él.

-Ranma pero que gusto me da verte, lástima que hayas decidido disfrazarte de zombie y no de una hermosa chica sexi, aunque para chicas sexi, mejor voy a buscar a Akane, seguramente anda muy cerca y se ha de ver muy bien- dijo Happosai alegremente.

-Deje a Akane en paz- le amenazo Ranma, aunque no sirvió de nada, el maestro ya se había lanzado a la búsqueda de Akane por toda la pista de baile.

-Akaneee!- el maestro la localizo en una esquina de la pista y se lanzó sobre ella dispuesto a abrazarla, pero Akane fue más rápida esta vez, y lo recibió con un golpe que lo mando directamente al otro lado de la pista.

El maestro cayo de bruces aun lado de Ranma nuevamente. –Le dije que no la molestara, además a usted quien le dijo que podía venir al baile- le reprendió Ranma.

-Solo quería divertirme un poco, pero tú y Akane son muy malos conmigo- Sollozaba el maestro Happosai mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

-Maestro estos lugares ya no son para usted, ya es mayor, debería estar en casa descansando, cuidando de su salud- Le dijo Ukyo amablemente.

-Ukyo tiene razón, además usted lo único que ocasiona son problemas- le dijo Ranma

-Eres un alumno muy ingrato, siempre me tratas mal, pero esta vez si te daré tu merecido Ranma- le dijo el maestro con ligera molestia

-Quiere pelear, pues adelante no le tengo miedo- lo reto Ranma

-Ya verás Ranma, prepárate para recibir el impacto de mi bomba Happosai!- al mismo tiempo lanzo la bomba hacia Ranma, la cual exploto y provoco un poco de pánico entre los que estaban cerca.

-No haga eso aquí, acaso está loco, nos quiere matar a todos- le grito Ranma

El maestro arrojo otras dos bombas más en diferentes direcciones, lo que provoco una gran nube de humo, después, lanzo una tercera que explotó cerca de las conexiones de luz, lo que provoco un apagón instantáneamente. En medio de la confusión, Ranma estaba decidido a buscar a Akane, pudo ver su silueta cerca de la mesa de bebidas y también a Yume, como pudo trato de llegar a ella, en medio de empujones, pisotones y gritos, nadie podía salir de la cancha, todo era una gran confusión.

Akane estaba en medio de la oscuridad muy confundida, no podía ver nada gracias a su velo y al maquillaje negro que tenía en los ojos, el cual se le había corrido un poco debido al calor, buscaba a tientas la mano de Yume, ya que sentía que se iba a caer, cuando de pronto una mano la encontró a ella.

-Gracias, podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí, es que el maquillaje me empieza a caer en los ojos y no puedo ver- dijo Akane con mucha gratitud

Sin obtener respuesta, Akane sintió un ligero tirón en el brazo que casi la hace caer nuevamente, pero no lo hizo, ya que unos brazos la sostenían, pudo sentir como retiraban el velo de su rostro y una respiración agitada cerca de ella. Sin siquiera esperarlo, sintió un cálido beso en los labios, era dulce e inesperado, pero no se separó, lo disfruto como un primer beso muy esperado, era tierno, su corazón latía muy rápido y de pronto termino, las manos que la sostenían la soltaron, y sin una sola palabra, el extraño se alejó de ella, dejándola sola en medio de aquella confusión.

Ranma salió corriendo del baile, sin esperar a Ukyo, sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbando en los oídos, no podía quedarse, no después de lo sucedido, como decirlo, como explicar lo que había visto y sentido, se marchó, pensando que lo mejor era mandar al carajo su plan, al baile, a Ukyo y a "ella", si, lo mejor era dejarla ir.

Si has llegado hasta aqui, te agradezco mucho que hayas leido el capitulo 3, espero que te haya gustado, que en verdad te haya sacado una sonrisa por lo menos, agradezco a las personas que me mandaron sus mensajes, y por su tiempo dedicado.

un abrazo para ti!


	4. La cruda verdad

Hola que tal!, la siguiente historia es de mi propia imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro.

CAPITULO 4. LA CRUDA VERDAD

Era muy temprano aun cuando Akane decidió levantarse para salir a correr, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, la realidad era que no estaba segura de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el baile, estaba confundida, incluso molesta, como era posible que un desconocido la haya besado sin su consentimiento en medio de la obscuridad y lo peor, su conciencia, ella había aceptado.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ya había recorrido un tramo más largo que su ruta normal, pensó en algo que no se le había ocurrido, que tal si había sido Yume, él era la persona que se encontraba a su lado cuando ocurrió el apagón, pero, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?.

-No es posible, además Yume es muy respetuoso, el no sería capaz de hacer algo tan cobarde como eso, así es, si Yume hubiera querido besarme, solo me lo hubiera pedido- Se dijo así misma, pero entre más reflexionaba en el asunto, más avergonzada se sentía, ¿ella deseaba que hubiera sido Yume?, ¿sería posible que sintiera por el algo más que amistad?, y sobre todo, ¿Qué diría Ranma si se enteraba?

Dentro de su habitación, Ranma se encontraba teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo, se sentía muy mal, a pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta que no era tan fuerte como pensaba en algunos aspectos, porque a pesar de todos los sucesos ocurridos y de todo el amor y cariño que sentía por Akane, al final, la decisión era solo de ella, era consciente del compromiso impuesto, quizá, si tendría que alejarse de ella.

-Que cobarde, lo que debería hacer realmente es ir a preguntarle y aclarar las cosas, sacando conclusiones bobas no se solucionara el problema- Se dijo así mismo un tanto enfadado.

Pero, ¿Cómo?, sentía que ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, entonces, la otra alternativa era enfrentar a Yume.

El fin de semana pasó como ensueño para Ranma y Akane, por primera vez desde que se conocieron no se gritaron entre los pasillos, ni discutieron en el desayuno, mucho menos pensar en objetos arrojados por toda la casa, es más, ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra.

Y entonces, los azoto una idea escalofriante, ¿y si él/ella sabe?

El domingo por la tarde Akane ya no pudo más, e intento entablar una conversación de lo más normal mientras estaban sentados tomando un poco de té.

-Ranma, ¿te ocurre algo?, has estado muy callado últimamente, ¿estás cansado o enfermo?, por favor confía en mí y dime que te pasa- le dijo Akane amablemente.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave, es solo que Ukyo debe estar molesta conmigo, después de todo el alboroto que armo el maestro Happosai en el baile, ya no pude regresar con ella, tuve que salir detrás del maestro, en verdad que no sé cómo disculparme con ella- mintió Ranma.

-Ah, es por eso, la verdad que el baile se arruino desde que apareció el maestro, creo que ella lo comprenderá, pero si deberías visitarla, y llevarle unas flores o algo- Sugirió Akane

-Sí, tienes razón, lo tomare en cuenta,- contesto rápidamente Ranma mientras se levantaba para marcharse, -bueno, estoy muy cansado creo que me iré a dormir- y sin más palabras salió de la habitación, dejando a Akane aún más confundida de lo que estaba.

El lunes por la mañana, Ranma se dirigió solo a la escuela mientras planeaba como entablar una conversación con Yume, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber si realmente sentía algo por Akane, aunque su ausencia durante todo el fin de semana, podría interpretarse como una petición de Akane, quizá se había dado cuenta que su amistad estaba rebasando los límites permitidos.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y con eso la hora de la verdad para Ranma, iría a enfrentar a Yume, así que con paso decidido se dirigió al taller de informática.

Al llegar a ahí, casi se desmaya de la impresión, Akane estaba con Yume en el salón, tomando el almuerzo.

-Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?, le pregunto Akane un poco extrañada.

-Bueno, lo que pasa, es que.. este, solo quería unirme al taller de informática también-dijo Ranma

\- ¿en serio?, será un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros, la verdad que yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte más de cerca, y bueno, no es que no te haya visto de cerca, pero siempre que voy de visita a la casa de Akane tu estas ocupado, o entrenando- Le dijo Yume alegremente y agrego - ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?, si gustas puede ser hoy mismo, solo que tu vendrás en un horario diferente a Akane, ya que ella está en un curso un poco más avanzado y tu tendrás que asistir con los principiantes, espero que eso no te moleste-.

-No claro que no, es decir, no hay problema, yo puedo venir y tomar los cursos con otras personas, no es que sea tan malo en informática, como para necesitar clases personalizadas- contesto Ranma.

-Entonces espero que no te incomode Ranma, pero eres el único principiante, así que solo seremos tú y yo- Le dijo Yume, muy animadamente.

-Carajo, como fui a meterme en este embrollo, la verdad que esta vez sí me equivoque, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle nada enfrente de Akane, lo bueno que hoy tendré mi oportunidad- Se dijo Ranma, mientras cerraba la puerta del salón de informática.

Al mediodía Ranma se dirigió al salón de informática con paso decidido, esta vez no habría interrupciones ni nada que le impidiera enfrentar de una vez por todas a ese Yume. Al entrar al salón, Yume lo esperaba de pie a un lado de un escritorio donde tenía una computadora desarmada.

-Buenas tardes Ranma, ya te estaba esperando- le dijo Yume

-Ya basta de formalismo Yume, sabes porque he venido a inscribirme al taller de informática, y no es precisamente para que me des clases- le dijo Ranma en un tono de voz un poco amenazador.

-Lo sé, es muy fácil darse cuenta, como se te rompe el corazón cada vez que estoy cerca de Akane- le dijo Yume con una sonrisita burlona.- Pero te diré la verdad sin rodeos Ranma, y la verdad es que Akane no te ama-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, la única persona que puede asegurar eso es Akane-dijo Ranma un poco más alterado.

-Pero es cierto, Akane no te ama, y no es porque te deteste y seas una persona muy irritante, además de que eres engreído, orgulloso y grosero- le dijo Yume burlonamente -La realidad es, Ranma, muy simple, Akane está enamorada de mí.

-Eso no es verdad, además como lo sabes, ¿ella te lo dijo?-

-No tiene que decirlo con palabras, porque me lo ha demostrado, siempre está conmigo, y la pasamos muy bien juntos, además siempre sonríe y nunca peleamos por tonterías- le contesto Yume con mucha seguridad.

-¿Cómo que te lo ha demostrado?- pregunto Ranma nuevamente

-Tú lo sabes Ranma, como se demuestra el cariño, las personas que están enamoradas se toman de la mano, se abrazan y algunas veces…-Yume sonrió maliciosamente –Algunas veces se besan.

-Eres un.., Akane nunca te ha besado, esa es una mentira, no te permitiré que inventes cosas sobre Akane- le amenazo Ranma.

-Tú no tienes forma de saber si es verdad o no, además, yo sí puedo estar seguro que tú nunca la has besado, la misma Akane me lo dijo con cara de decepción, es mas siempre que habla de ti lo hace con un gesto de decepción en el rostro, pero no la culpo, la pobre no lo puede evitar, apuesto a que eres el novio más decepcionante que una chica pueda tener- arremetió Yume con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal.

-Ahora sí, no pienso tolerarte ni un comentario más, te voy a partir la cara- le dijo Ranma muy enojado.

-Ranmaaa detente!- Akane entro al salón justo a tiempo para evitar que Ranma se lanzara a romperle la cara a Yume.

-Akane, tú no te metas- le grito Ranma

-Claro que tengo que meterme, Yume, escuche todo, y no puedo creer todo lo que le has dicho a Ranma, pensé que eras mi amigo, y confié en ti, y tú vas por ahí diciendo mentiras sobre nuestra relación- le reclamo Akane mas que enojada estaba decepcionada.

-Akane, por favor, déjame explicar, lo que pasa, es que tu sabes, que me gustas mucho, y solo lo hice por celos- trato de excusarse Yume.

-No te disculpo, si en verdad sintieras algo lindo por mí, no inventarías todas esas cosas que dijiste, y mucho menos insultarías a Ranma en mi nombre, si tu bien sabes que él es muy importante para mí- Al decir eso Akane se quedó en silencio.

Ranma miro a Akane directamente a la cara, la tenía roja de vergüenza por lo que acababa de confesar.

-Sí, es cierto, Ranma eres muy importante para mí, y si estuve estos meses alejada de ti es porque tú eres muy insensible conmigo, nunca me has tratado como tu prometida, y la verdad que no te culpo, sé que este compromiso no es de tu agrado, pero bueno, pensé que por lo menos algún día podríamos llevarnos mejor- confeso Akane.

-Akane, yo… lo lamento, en verdad, a mí tampoco me agrada que nuestra relación se haya dado de esta manera, pero, bueno, tú también eres importante para mí- le dijo Ranma ligeramente sonrojado.

-Ranma…, tengo algo que decirte, la otra noche en el baile, ocurrió un incidente que me tiene muy apenada, es que, durante el alboroto que armo el maestro Happosai, yo me distraje y un extraño se me acerco y bueno, este… mmm, bueno, el me beso, y yo le correspondí, pero la verdad es que no sé quién es, y quería pedirte...- Le dijo Akane con la cara de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que fue interrumpida por Ranma.

-Akane, eso ya no importa, solo fue un beso, y si no cambia nada de lo que tú sientes, entonces es como si no hubiera ocurrido- le dijo Ranma con un tono de voz más tranquilo.

-Gracias Ranma, y en cuanto a ti Yume, creo que ya se suficiente de informática, voy a dejar el taller, y por favor no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, no puedo creer que hayas traicionado mi confianza de esa forma y por eso, no podemos ser amigos otra vez- Fue lo último que dijo Akane antes de salir del salón seguida por Ranma.

-Akane, gracias por estar de mi lado y que bueno que te diste cuenta la clase de persona que es ese tal Yume, ningún hombre puede ser tan encantador- dijo Ranma más animado. Akane se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa y lentamente rozo los dedos de su mano con los de Ranma, hasta que finalmente pudo apretar su mano, y así se fueron caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

Si has llegado hasta aqui, te agradezco mucho que continues leyendo la historia, si te gusto espero que me lo hagas saber, y si no te gusto tambien son bienvenidos tus comentarios.

Espero que puedan continuar leyendo, la historia ya casi llega al final, ya falta poquito.

Saludos y un abrazo para ti!


	5. Y el sueño, se hizo realidad

Hola que tal, la siguiente historia es de mi propia imginacion, pero tome prestados los personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro

CAPITULO 5. Y EL SUEÑO, SE HIZO REALIDAD

Akane estaba de mejor humor desde hace unos días, su relación con Ranma había mejorado notablemente, bueno, al menos ya no se habían arrojado cosas por los pasillos, es más, Ranma consideraba que debían poner una tregua a la tranquilidad, ya que era el tercer día consecutivo que Akane cocinaba exclusivamente para él.

-Ranmaaa, ya está listo el desayuno, baja por favor!- Le grito muy amablemente Akane, ya que Ranma se encontraba aun acostado, sin ninguna intención de moverse.

Al no obtener la respuesta deseada, Akane decidió subir a ver qué pasaba con Ranma, al abrir la puerta de la habitación, lo encontró envuelto entre las sabanas.

-Ranma, ¿pero que te pasa?, ¿estás bien?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

-Akane, por favor, hoy no puedo ir a la escuela, no me siento muy bien, tal vez es porque ayer entrene muy duramente, tampoco puedo bajar a tomar tu desayuno, en verdad que lo lamento, me gustaría quedarme a descansar- dijo Ranma en un tono que parecía que iba a desmayarse.

-Ranma, por favor, no te creo que estés cansado, además, ayer ni siquiera entrenaste-

-claro que sí, pero no te diste cuenta- contesto Ranma.

-No es cierto, aaaah, ya se, lo que pasa es que no quieres comer lo que prepare para ti, ¿verdad?,-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero en verdad no puedo levantarme-

-Entonces preparare una sopa revitalizante solo para ti- Le dijo muy animada

-Nooo, no te molestes, en verdad, no es necesario- Contesto Ranma, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

La realidad era que Ranma no quería comer la comida de Akane, la cual era terrible, pero, ella desde el día que se habían confesado lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro, se sintió con la obligación de cumplir con su papel de prometida, además de que lo hacía con mucho gusto.

-Vamos Ranma, te caerá bien, y te repondrás más rápido- le dijo Akane insistentemente.

-Nooo, yo… no puedo…., Akane, yo, ya no puedo comer lo que preparas otro día mas!- Le dijo Ranma con todo el valor que pudo juntar, la realidad era que no quería lastimar sus sentimientos, pero, la verdad absoluta del asunto es que Akane no sabía cocinar, y él era el único que pagaba el precio por ello.

-Por favor Akane, tengo tres días con dolor de estómago, ya no puedo más- en ese momento Ranma se desenredo de las sabanas y se arrodillo (casi en pose del tigre caído, jajaja) y le pidió, no, mas bien imploro y suplico que no lo obligara a comer otra vez.

-Eres un malagradecido, yo que me preocupo por ti, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo- Comenzó a decir Akane un tanto molesta, aunque Ranma pudo notar que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Akane, no llores, por favor, no era mi intención…- no pudo terminar la frase, porque Akane le dio un golpe certero a la cara.

-Insensible, pero ya verás si vuelvo a cocinar para ti, algún día-

-Pues no lo permitiré a menos que quiera morir joven- contesto Ranma.

-Aaah si, pues ahora veras- le dijo Akane mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde su larga espada de madera que usaba para entrenar.

-Akane, por favor, espera, todo fue un malentendidoooo!..-

En la parte de abajo Kasumi, servía muy alegremente el desayuno a los demás miembros de la familia, mientras decía, -Parece que Ranma y Akane, ahora si se entienden mejor, es muy bueno para ellos que puedan decir todo lo que sienten- Dijo muy animadamente al escuchar los gritos y golpes que provenían del piso superior.

-Tio Genma, ¿quieres un poco más de té?- le pregunto Kasumi.

-Por favor querida Kasumi, y la verdad que tienes mucha razón, ya era hora de que ese par aprendiera que las relaciones se hacen más difíciles si no hay comunicación-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Sr. Saotome, y estoy tan orgulloso de mi hija, que creo que llorare de felicidad- En ese momento los amigos se abrazaron mientras derramaban lágrimas de felicidad.

-Al fin nuestras familias estarán unidas y las técnicas del combate de estilo libre, perduraran por generaciones-

-Estoy de acuerdo Saotome, ahora si seremos familia para siempre-

-Y esto es todos los días- Se limitó a decir Nabiki, mientras tomaba su desayuno.

Y así continuo transcurriendo el día normal, que más podían pedir el Sr. Tendo y el Sr. Saotome, era obvio que sus hijos no se iban a casar en dos días, pero ahora tenían la certeza de que algún día lo harían y por voluntad propia, su sueño, se vería al fin realizado y con eso podían vivir en paz, al menos por ahora, si no es que Ranma terminaba muy mal por alguna indigestión.

++++ CINCO AÑOS DESPUES++++

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, Ranma se levantó muy temprano ya que tenía que ordenar algunas cosas en su cuarto antes de salir, tenía que acudir a una cita muy importante y debía ser puntual. Se bañó, se vistió y después de colgarse una gran dosis de seguridad salió de la casa.

Entro al elegante recinto, estaba nervioso, tenía la sensación de haber estado allí antes, que el efecto dejavu le causo escalofríos, aun así se armó de valor y tomo su lugar.

Había muchas personas dentro del edificio, lo que provocaba un poco de calor sumado al olor dulzón que provenía de un arreglo floral que estaba muy próximo a él, se empezaba a sentir sofocado.

Y de pronto la vio, no era como lo recordaba pero se asemejaba, era tan hermosa, con su vestido blanco y su cabello adornado con hermosas rosas blancas, no, definitivamente no era igual, esta vez ella se veía mucho mejor, había dejado atrás su belleza infantil por una más sensual pero sin exageraciones, era perfecta, o eso era lo que Ranma pensaba.

Akane, camino lentamente por el pasillo en dirección al altar que estaba lleno de flores y se detuvo al final, tomo su lugar muy segura de sí, sin titubeos y se dispuso a participar del ritual, estuvo muy serena todo el tiempo, o al menos, lo aparentaba muy bien, lo que si era indiscutible era la felicidad que irradiaba.

Ranma apenas y se percató de la ceremonia, se limitó a observarla todo el tiempo, sus ojos castaños, su boca, su pelo con aroma a flores, sus mejillas rojas, su sonrisa.

La ceremonia termino, los asistentes le aplaudieron a la joven pareja y se adelantaron para poder recibirlos afuera del recinto.

La luz del día ilumino su rostro al salir de la parroquia, Ranma parpadeo un poco por la intensidad, volteo su cara hacia un lado y la vio nuevamente, esta vez Akane salía colgada de su brazo y no de otro, como en el sueño que había tenido hace cinco años.

Sus amigos y familiares se acercaron a felicitarlos uno por uno, por haber luchado y conseguido ganar ante cualquier adversidad que se les presento desde el día en que se conocieron, ellos eran conscientes de eso y estaban orgullosos por no haberse dejado abatir por las tempestades.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y le pregunto al oído - ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Cómo?, aun no lo sabes, pensé que te lo había dicho, no, más bien te lo escribí-

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto curiosamente Akane

-bueno, no recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero si recuerdo que decía: Akane tu eres yo y yo soy tu, tú me complementas, tú risa me da alegría, a partir de ahora tu llanto será mi llanto y tu vida será la mía- le dijo Ranma al oído.

-En verdad,¡¿tu escribiste eso?!- le pregunto Akane sorprendida.

Ranma se limitó a sonreírle a la que ahora se podía llamar "su esposa", la tomo de la mano, y se fueron juntos a emprender su nuevo camino.

LA SIGUIENTE ES UNA ESCENA COMPLEMENTARIA, SOLO PARA RESPONDER LA DUDA.

Era una hermosa puesta de sol, Ranma y Akane estaban sentados uno al lado del otro a la orilla de un inmenso y maravilloso mar, los tonos rojizos y naranjas inundaban sus rostros y daba al cielo la apariencia de un cuadro bellísimo.

-Ranma, ¿crees que podamos quedarnos así para siempre?- pregunto Akane con un tono de voz que reflejaba claramente la paz que sentía al estar en ese lugar.

-Yo creo que sí, es cosa de que tú lo desees y así será, recuerda que ahora eres mi esposa, y estoy obligado a cumplir todos tus caprichos- Le dijo Ranma en un tono de voz más serio de lo que ameritaba.

-¿En serio?, ¿cumplirías cualquier cosa que yo quisiera?-

-Claro, haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso nadaría al otro lado del pacifico si tú lo quisieras- Le dijo Ranma cariñosamente.

-mmmm, sería una buena petición, pero creo que lo que más me apetece en este momento es un beso de mi esposo-

-Vaya, que cosa más difícil, pero creo que puedo hacerlo-

Akane cerró los ojos y se estremeció al contacto de sus labios, el beso fue dulce e inocente, pero tan intenso que le hizo recordar una sensación que se encontraba guardada en su memoria.

-Vaya, creo que he tenido un dejavu, porque es como si ya hubiera vivido este momento antes- Le confeso Akane

Ranma sonrio y le dijo, -Quizas, ya lo habias vivido antes, no es la primera vez que te doy un beso, recuerdas-

-No seas bobo, bueno, me refiero a una situación en específico-

-¿a cuál?

-Bien, recuerdas el baile que hubo en la escuela, el de disfraces, donde el maestro Happosai armo un alboroto- le dijo Akane rememorando el suceso.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Bueno, no te vayas a enojar, no estoy comparando ni nada, pero es, bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que un extraño me beso ese día en medio de la obscuridad?, bueno, me recordó mucho a ese beso, no sé porque, mmm, es un poco vergonzoso- le dijo Akane con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

-Bueno, quizá te recuerde a ese beso en especial, porque, este, yo fui quien te beso esa noche- Le confeso Ranma un poco apenado también.

-¡Ranma!, y ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Bueno, no creí que fuera necesario, además recuerdas que Salí huyendo como un cobarde, la verdad es que todo fue porque tú correspondiste el beso, y yo esperaba otra reacción de tu parte, pensé que tú me habías besado creyendo que era Yume y la verdad es que en ese momento no pude soportar la idea de que estuvieras enamorada de este idiota-

-Lo bueno es que eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya no tiene importancia, ahora sé que siempre estarás conmigo y tú serás el único que me besara por siempre- le dijo Akane melosamente a Ranma.

Ranma sonrió ante la declaración de su esposa y la abrazo por los hombros, ahora podía estar tranquilo de que ella estaría por siempre a su lado, cualquier cosa que ocurriera la enfrentaría con valor porque sabía que nunca más estaría solo, porque tenía ese algo que le daba fuerza y entusiasmo, porque lo tenía todo y era simplemente un poco de amor.

FIN….

Si llegaste hasta este punto, te agradezco mucho tu atencion, la historia desde el inicio fue planeada para ser muy cortita, le verdad que con la idea principal aun no puedo creer que haya hecho cinco capitulos, yo pensaba que seria un oneshot, pero gracias a ti me motive a seguir escribiendo, pero ya no quise poner mas enredos.

Espero que la hayas disfrutado leyendo como yo lo hice escribiendo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y espero muy pronto y si tu me permites, compartirte alguna otra historia que nazca de mi imaginacion. Saludos

y un abrazo para ti!


End file.
